Blood vs Bond
by Superherotiger
Summary: When Ezra finds out his long lost Father is still alive, it surprises him more to know that he has been looking for him! But when the time comes, who will he choose? Blood or bond? Read to find out!
1. The Visions

**_Blood vs Bond_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Okay. Remember, focus and deflect the energy at the target," Kanan instructed, signalling to the others who were circling me. Sabine and Zeb pulled out their guns that were set on stun and Chopper had a bolt ready. They started shooting at me as I deflected the energy with my lightsaber. I could sense every shot a second before they came, making me dance gracefully between each fire. It was going well until my vision wavered and I heard a voice.

"Ezra…" it said from a distance.

I looked around to see where it was coming from but found no one. Distracted, an electric shot hit me in the back, making me gasp and collapse to my knees. I felt a stern hand on my shoulder as I looked up into Kanan's turquoise eyes, full of concern. "You okay kid?" he asked.

I squinted as he became blurry. An image flashed before my eyes of a hooded figure. He was watching me from the top of a building. His blue gaze staring intently at me. I was suddenly shaken from the vision and back on the plains of Lothal, everyone looking at me with a mixture of confusion and worry. Kanan frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I staggered to my feet and stammered up the ramp of the ghost. "F-fine," I mumbled before climbing up the ladder and heading to my room. I held my head as another image filled my vision. The figure was back but his hood was down, revealing a tan faced man with blue hair. "Come with me son," he said gently, extending a hand out towards me. I gasped as the world rushed around me, making my stomach queasy. I saw I was back in my cabin.

Footsteps came up behind me. "Okay kid, what's going on?" Kanan asked from behind me.

I turned to face my master but I was still dazed by the vision. I bright flash of light appeared, blinding me for a second. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kanan and the mysterious person in a fierce battle. They both let out a battle cry as Kanan's blue lightsaber clashed with the stranger's green one. Their blades locked in position for a moment before the stranger kicked Kanan square in the stomach. Kanan gasped and fell backwards, lightsaber knocked out of his hand. The opponent walked up to Kanan and raised his blade. Kanan's eyes widened as he looked up at the man. Closing his eyes, Kanan sighed and whispered "I'm sorry Ezra." The blade swung down…

"No!" I screamed, sitting up from my position on the floor.

Kanan was standing in front of me, holding my shoulders. "Kid! Snap out of it!" he said, shaking me gently. I gasped as my eyes focused. I looked around and then back at my worried master. "Kanan… I had another v-vision," I said, still panting. Kanan's eyes widened as he said "Of what?" I thought for a second before responding "My Father…"

* * *

 **Hey guys. It's really late and I've had a LONG day of travelling but I got the idea for this story and couldn't help but make the first chapter tonight. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! I hope you liked it and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. Blood or Bond?

**Wow! I was blown away by the amount of support this story had! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- We'll have to find out what he chooses! Pretty exciting! :D**

 **Ichichi05- I think you're going to be in even more suspense by the end of thing one! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kavella- Wait no longer my friend! :D**

 **Buruplays2- I'm glad you like the story! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- May the force be with you too! :D**

 **Nuyen236- Thank you for the beautiful review! It made my day! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- I have a feeling there will be a lot more 'OMG' by the end of this one!**

 **Rebels-lover- Yeah. It'd be interesting to see what Ezra would choose if it happened in the tv series! There would be sooo much tension in that scene!**

 **Guest- Aww thanks! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- :D I have finalised a plan for when I update my stories so don't worry! I have it all planned out! :D**

 **\- I'm sorry, I don't understand… can anyone translate for me?**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was walking through the markets, searching for everything on the list Hera had given me. I was in the middle of haggling the price down on a barrel of fuel when I got a cold chill down my spine. I heard a high pitch whistle coming from somewhere. Turning to the source of the noise, I looked up at the rooftops to see nothing. I shrugged it off and finally negotiated a price for the fuel. "Zeb, take this back to the Ghost. Ezra and I will get the rest."

"Okay boss," he said, picking up the barrel and walking out of the crowded streets.

"There's only a few things left. We'll split up," I said, turning to my young padawan.

He was staring blankly into nothing. I snapped my fingers in front of him, startling him for a moment. "Kid, you in there?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The visions… I see them every time I'm not focusing…" he said in an emotionless tone.

I sighed and handed him the list. "Focus on this then. Just get the food and I'll get everything else." I handed him some credits and he nodded and turned to leave. Just before he left, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "We'll talk about this more when we get back to the ghost. Okay?" I reassured him. "Okay," he said, turning and heading for the stalls. I sighed. When he first told me, I thought the visions of his father might just be because he misses him, but it has been a whole week now. They were becoming more frequent and he told me they were more powerful now. Despite all of that, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. The teen had told me he saw the cloaked figure standing on top of a building, and then he was in front of him, offering the boy to join him. He assured me that was all he saw, but I knew he was lying. I just knew.

After walking around and gathering most of the supplies, I picked up my comlink. "Spectre 6, this is Spectre 1. When you have all the supplies, I'll meet you at randevu site 3."

"Got it," replied Ezra's voice.

Deactivating the com, I picked up the supplies and continued walking. That's when I felt it again. A shift in the force. One that was trying desperately to keep itself hidden. I pretended like nothing happened and suddenly twisted on the spot. Looking up, I saw a cloaked figure standing on the rooftops, watching me intently. I stared at the figure's shadowed face for a moment, before he quickly ran out of view. At first I didn't know how to respond. Instead, I continued with collecting the rest of the supplies. While walking to the randevu, I was stuck in deep thought. _I wonder who he was. I wonder why he was following me. Hmm. I'll figure it out la-_

My thoughts were cut off when I turned the corner and saw Ezra and the cloaked figure talking to each other…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was waiting at the randevu for Kanan. Every once and a while, I would look up, hoping to see my father like in my visions. I shook my head and closed my eyes, opening myself to the force. I could sense the bond between Kanan and I and I could feel the flow of motion through the streets. It was quiet soothing actually. Just as my guard went down, a deep voice spoke from behind me. "E-Ezra?"

I gasped and turned around to see the hooded figure from my vision. He took a step closer. "Ezra… is that really you?" the man said, quieter this time.

"Y-Yeah… do I… know you?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to be sure. The man pulled off his hood, revealing a tan man with blue hair. "It's me… its Dad," he mumbled, taking another step closer. I gasped.

His eyes started to water and a grin pulled at his lips. He suddenly ran at me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you!" he exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Y-you have?" I mumbled, dropping the supplies and returning the hug.

"Of course! I've been worried sick!" he smiled, stroking my head. Pulling back, he examined my face. "You've grown so much from when I last saw you."

I smiled, tears stinging my eyes. Dad stood up and said worriedly "Come on. We have to leave soon, otherwise they'll find us."

"Who?" I asked.

He turned around and said "The Empire. Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "What?" he asked.

"My friends. I can't just leave them," I explained, letting go of his arm as he turned to face me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and said "Ezra, you and your team are wanted. I'm not going to let the Empire take you away like they did to me and…" He suddenly froze and his expression went blank. After a small moment of silence, he continued quietly "We're going to go into hiding until your name clears up."

"B-but… they're my friends! I can't just ditch them!" I said, pulling back slightly.

"You have to. It's for everyone's benefit." He picked up my hand and placed it over his heart. "We, are blood son. I can teach you things even your master can't."

"B-but…" I mumbled.

I was cut off when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It took me a second to realise it was Kanan. He had pushed me behind him defensively and pulled out his gun, teeth bared. Dad had taken a step back and was about to draw his pistol as well. I intervened, stepping between the two. "Wait!" I yelled.

Kanan's expression loosened. "What's going on?!" he yelled.

"Kanan relax. This is my Dad! My visions were right!" I smiled, turning to my father. The blue haired man slowly lowered his pistol. Kanan put down his pistol, but still had it handy. A sudden beep from Dad's belt caught our attention. "They're coming! We have to go son," he said, grabbing my wrist.

Before we could even take one step, another hand grabbed my shoulder. "Where do you think he's going?" Kanan said, pulling me back a little.

"He's _my_ son. He's coming with _me_." Dad said, raising his voice slightly.

"He's part of _my_ crew, so he comes with _us_ ," Kanan said, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? You're pathetic excuse for a team?" Dad said, taking a step forward.

"How dare you say that about my family?!" Kanan yelled, baring his teeth again.

I pushed the two slightly and yelled "Guys stop this!"

"He's right," Dad growled. "Let's let him decide."

"Fine," Kanan said through gritted teeth. They both took a step back and folded their arms. "Alright Ezra. Decide," Dad said, shooting a glare Kanan.

"Guys, can't we just talk about this?!" I pleaded.

"Decide," Kanan said sternly, looking more at Dad then at me. I looked desperately between the two, hoping one of them would stop this nonsense. When neither of them made any signs of changing the situation, I sighed. They had just pushed me into an impossible decision. _Blood… or bond?_

* * *

 **Ooo! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think he's going to choose? BLOOD OR BOND?! Ha. Well anyways, I hope everything has been good with you guys! Sadly, in Australia, the star wars rebels season 2 premiere shows on the 28** **th** **unlike for people in America who see it the 20** **th** **. D: So sad. Besides that, tell me what you thought of the story in the reviews! I'd love to hear what you think about it! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. The Decision

**Wow! I was blown away by how many people are enjoying this story! I hope you like this chapter! Who do you think Ezra will choose? Read to find out! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry, I know I keep doing this to you XD It's nothing personal :D**

 **Fox girl12345- Because I like to keep you all in suspense! That way you enjoy it more!**

 **Paint the Wolf- Lol. Sorry about that friend. Hopefully there won't be a repeat of that with this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Ichichi05- I'm not just doing it to you, I'm doing it to everyone XD Glad you like the story! Enjoy!**

 **Taylor Wolfe 5494- You'll have to read to find out! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- aw that sucks. Well I hope you'll see it soon! :D Find out if your prediction is correct and may the force be with you too!**

 **TheChosenJedi142- Cool idea. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Buruplays2- I know! I'm freaking out! I can't wait for season two WOO!**

 **Ezbine fan- Are you right? Are you wrong? Read to find out! :D**

 **Mizaki- Yeah, Kanan is awesome!**

 **Gracie- Hmm, interesting prediction! Find out if you are right! :D And thanks for the support!**

 **Guest- I don't know. Kanan and Ezra's Dad don't seem to get along very well. A lot of rivalry going on there.**

 **Rebels Rock- It's funny because I can't stand cliffhangers, yet I do it to all of you guys so… XD lol! How ironic!**

 **Guest- Thanks for translating! I sent a message to coral privately.**

 **Angela- Wait no longer my friend! Find out what he does in this chapter! :D**

 **Thanks for the amazing support guys! You're all awesome! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

The tension was thick in the air. My gut was twisting and my throat was dry. By my sides stood the two most important parent figures of my life, and they wanted me to choose _one_ of them! One hand held my head as the other clenched my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. My attention was drawn to the loud metal thumps that were approaching. "Ah! We're running out of time!" Dad said frustrated. He extended his arm out, offering me his hand. "Come with me son," he said gently. I stared at it blankly for a moment, then turned and looked at Kanan. I couldn't read his expression as he waited silently for me to decide.

A bead of sweat slid down my cheek as the sound of an AT-ST walker got increasing closer. I tried to speak but no words came out. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breathe. I could go with Kanan and the crew, the ones who cared and loved me when I needed it most. Or, I could go with my father, who had been looking desperately for me and held all the answers to my questions. I looked between the two once more and sighed. I had decided.

I took a step back from my Dad's open hand. A pained expression hit his face as he started to pull his hand back. I turned to face Kanan, a hint of relief on his face. Tears welled in my eyes as I hugged the older man. Kanan was slightly shocked and whispered "What's this for?"

I cried onto his shoulder and croaked "For this." I quickly released from the hug and ran to my Dad's side.

Dad's eyes widened. "E-Ezra?" he questioned quietly.

I looked back at Kanan. His confusion turned to disbelief, then hurt. Through our bond I could sense deep sadness. Turning back to Dad, I nodded. He smiled and immediately grabbed my hand, guiding me in the opposite direction of the approaching walker. I ran with him until we made it to the end of the alley. I turned my head. Kanan was still standing there, frozen. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, he picked up the supplies and turned to leave. Just before he turned the corner, he glanced back at me.

Something snapped in the bond. It felt as if someone had sawed through the thick connection between master and apprentice, leaving nothing but a thin, single strand and the smell of betrayal. I looked into Kanan's crystal green eyes, starting to tear up. Turning his head, he walked out of view. " _I'm sorry_ ," I whispered, reaching out a hand instinctively. A hand gripped onto my shoulder. I looked up at my father, vision going blurry from the tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry had to be this way son," he said. He squeezed my shoulder gently and gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded and wiped away my tears. "We should go," I croaked, trying to hide my shame. With that, we ran out of the alley, father and son.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I felt like my heart was shattering as I walked up the ramp of the Ghost. Hera was waiting in the cargo hold. "Hey, how'd it…" she stopped when she realised my expression. "What's wrong? Where's Ezra?"

My stomach lurched into my throat at the mention of his name. I didn't answer and placed the supplies on the ground. Hera, starting to get worried, asked "Kanan, where is Ezra?!"

She put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off angrily. " _He_ is with his father now," I growled, turning to face her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"You heard me! He's with his father now and he's not coming back!" I yelled. I was angry because I didn't want to show the deep pain I felt in my heart.

Hearing the commotion, Sabine and Zeb walked into the room. "What's all the ruckus?" Zeb yawned.

I shot him an angry glare and walked towards the ladder. "Wait, where's Ezra?" Sabine asked. I hesitated when reaching for the ladder. I pulled my hand back and took a deep breath. "He left," I muttered.

"What?! Why?!" Sabine exclaimed. Zeb and Hera started to talk as well.

Suddenly, all my emotions came out as I furiously punched the wall, silencing everyone. I clenched my hands into fists and breathed heavily. I could sense everyone staring at me with a mix of fear and confusion. "Because Sabine," I said through gritted teeth. "We weren't good enough… _I_ wasn't good enough." I quickly climbed the ladder and headed for my cabin. I locked the door and sat on the edge of my bed. My knuckles started throbbing as I massaged them gently. _Good. Maybe this will distract me from the pain in my heart._

The bond between master and padawan had been broken, _again_. And I always seemed to be on the receiving end of all the pain it brung. Though this time, it was different. It wasn't that the bond snapped instantly as you felt your master's force signature fade into nothing, slipping through your grasp like sand. No. This time, it was worse. It was betrayal. It was the fact you witnessed your padawan choose someone else over you. The fact that you felt the bond being cut by the person you cared about and loved. The fact you'd seen their face when they looked back, and knew you'd never see them again… _to ask what you'd done wrong…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "I don't want to talk," I groaned.

"I don't care if you don't _want_ to talk, we're going to talk and we're going to talk now!" Hera commanded from the other side of the door.

I sighed. No point in getting on her bad side. Using the force, I unlocked the door. Hera stepped in and her anger immediately turned to sadness. She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my knee. "I…I-I thought…. We had…" I chocked, tears stinging my eyes. "I thought we had something… _special_ ," I mumbled. Hera wrapped one of my hands in hers and said "Hun, you do-"

"Then why did he leave me?!" I cut in, looking up at her.

She opened her mouth, but said nothing. I turned away, trying to hide my tears. _Thought so…_

She gently massaged my red knuckles and said "I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way."

I sighed. "You don't understand Hera. You didn't _feel_ the bond breaking. You didn't sense the _betrayal_ that cut it." I grabbed one of her hands and placed it over my heart. She looked up at me with big eyes. I whispered "You don't _know_ the pain I feel… in here."

She sighed and leaned up against me. "You're right. I don't. But what's done is done. We can't change it," she said sadly.

It was silent for a moment, before I mumbled "W-what did I do wrong?"

"Hun, what are you talking about?" she said, a little surprised. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer as I pulled her close and cried onto her shoulder. "I feel like it is," I sobbed. She stroked my head soothingly and said "Shh… It's okay. It's going to be okay hun. Trust me." We did that for a little while until there was nothing left in me to cry out. The energy in my veins was slowly fading and I felt exhausted. Hera urged me to lie down, and I did. _Maybe I should sleep… yeah… get my mind off of things… sleep… and hope this was all a dream… even if it wasn't... I can still hope…_

* * *

 **Wow! So, how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed! What do you think of Ezra's decision? Good? Bad? 'Go fix it right now'? XD Tell me what you thought, I love to read your reviews! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Here's a little challenge. I post new chapters everyday but there is always a 3 day wait for each story. What order do I post my stories in? (Extra brownie points for those who can guess the order of all 5 of the stories I have in progress.) Good luck!**


	4. An Unstable Bond

**Okay, please don't hate on me, but this is kind of a sad chapter. Usually I'd say thanks for all the support… but some of you _really_ hated the last chapter. Sorry friends, but I'm not changing it. Just stick with me till the end and I promise it has a happy ending! :D Okay, that's all for now!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions: (28 reviews! OMG! MIND BLOWN! If you want to get to the story, I recommend you skip ahead. It's going to be a _long_ 'Q/A's and Reactions'.)**

 **Fox Girl12345- Yeah, it is kind of sad. :'(**

 **Ezraismybae- I promise is has a happy ending. Just stick with me here :D**

 **Valkyrie-Sythe- Sorry, but I won't be changing it. This is the way I envisioned it so… sorry.**

 **TheUltimateAngela- Trust me, he won't go down without a fight! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I was wondering how many of you I got with that little trick. XD I'm glad you didn't break the wall! Yes there is an order to how I post, I'm not tricking you. A M3mb3r123 actually guessed it already.**

 **Idreamstuff- Sir, there is no need for that language. We have a rule around here: Don't like, don't read, don't swear. Thank you! :D**

 **Futuristic Laser- Thank you!:D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ichichi05- #PoorKanan**

 **Hadesgirl015- You'll have to find out! :D**

 **TheChosenJedi142- XD Don't worry, I think everyone else agrees with you on that.**

 **Louisemcmullan- I'm going CRAZY over season 2! I can't wait!**

 **Buruplays2- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **EzraSWrebels- Think about it. You had to choose between people and times running out. You have to choose and one of them has all the answers to your questions. _What happened to them over those eight years? Why did he never come back? Where is his mother?_ Who would you choose?**

 **DeathGoddess- That's in a perfect world but if I did that, there would be no story! :P**

 **Ezbine fan- You're one of the few people who think that my friend XD I can appreciate that.**

 **Guest- You'll have to find out!**

 **Mizaki- I didn't realise my chapter had the power to do that to someone… XD That's so cool!**

 **Gracie- Thank you for your kind words! I really do appreciate them! :D**

 **Rebel Rock- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- That's… actually an interesting idea. Let me ponder on that for a moment…**

 **Angela- We'll have to find out if he's trust worthy over time. :D**

 **Guest- You should check out my O' Son of Mine trilogy (O' Son of Mine, The Lost Chapters, O' Family of Ours) to cheer you up! That's all about Kanan and Ezra with a father son relationship.**

 **Guest- Updated= check!**

 **WolfNinja0303- That's actually a pretty interesting idea… find out if you're right soon! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- Sorry... How many times have I said sorry on this thing? Like… 10! XD**

 **A M3mb3r123- Correct! And you win a year's supply of… imaginary brownies! Great job! They'll be sent to you momentarily! XD**

 **Coral Iturbe- Can someone please translate for me? Much appreciated!**

 **Update- Here's your update!**

 **OMG! Longest Q/A's and reviews _ever_! I'm sooo tired now! XD Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"This is your bed," Dad said, motioning towards a hammock. He had taken me to his hide out. It was small but cosy and had a bathroom and kitchen. I went and sat in the hammock and sighed. My life had literally changed in a heartbeat. It was getting late and Dad was cooking a stew on the kitchen stove. I couldn't get Kanan's heartbroken expression out of my eyes. The tears of betrayal stung my eyes. It was forever burned into my memory.

"Here we go," Dad smiled, handing me a bowl of stew. I stared at it blankly. "Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting on the chair across from me.

I looked up and said, a little frustrated "Look, Dad. I gave up everything I had. I gave up the crew… I gave up my _master_! So I want my questions answered, and _now_." It wasn't that I was angry at him, I was angry at myself. _Why did I even choose in the first place?!_ My mind raced as I thought back to earlier today. _Heart pounding. Palms sweating. Metal clanking as the walker came increasing closer and Dad urging me to follow him. Torn between two worlds…_

Taken back slightly, Dad answered "And what would those questions be?"

"Where have you been all these years would be a good start," I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "It was 8 years ago. The Empire had tracked us down and raided the house, taking me and your mother prisoner. They held us in separate cells and I overheard an imperial officer… they were going to behead us publically, to make us an example to others." My stomach churned. _Behead?!_

"I managed to escape," he continued. "Your mother…" I could see tears forming in his eyes as he chocked "… she wasn't so lucky…"

My heart twisted. My mouth was dry. "Then… I made an oath to find you… _for her_ ," he mumbled, placing his bowl to the side.

"When I went back to the house, you weren't there. I tried to find Tseebo, but he wasn't there either. Then I found out he was working for the Empire… I feared the worst… I thought…" He looked up at me sadly. "I t-thought he gave you in."

I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled warmly but his face quickly darkened. "I gave up my search… _I'm so sorry Ezra_ ," he whispered.

"It's okay… it's okay," I said, trying to keep tears from rising.

The man wiped his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Then, I saw you on the holonet with your… _crew_. Immediately I came to find you and track you down… I really do appreciate that you picked me," he said, trying to muster a smile.

I slowly pulled my hand away. _The crew… I left without a goodbye… I_ _ **left**_ _in general. How could I?! After everything they had done for me, I ditched it in a heartbeat!_

"I'm really sorry," Dad said, pulling me into a hug. "I shouldn't have made you choose between your master and me… I was just… I-I…" he chocked, genuine guilt in his voice. "I just… wanted us to be together again."

I leaned into his warmth but didn't reply. After a moment of silence, we pulled apart. It was silent the whole time we ate. I was too wrapped up in thought to talk. _Mum… gone. Kanan… probably wouldn't even look at me… the failed padawan... But Dad… he was right here. Alive! Maybe I should give him a chance…_

* * *

Darkness.

 _Where am I?_

A dim light appeared and I could see I was standing on a pillar. It was crumbling at the edges and looked unstable, but held firm. I looked around. All I could see was a dark abyss. As the light grew brighter, I saw a rope of some sort attached to the pillar. Bending down, I examined it. It was weak, fragile. I saw that there were other ropes clinging onto the pillar, but they weren't connected to anything. They were just… there. The end's looked like they had been cut as they hung lifelessly from the crumbling structure. "Strange," I muttered to myself.

"Ezra?!" I heard someone gasp through the darkness. That voice… it was so familiar.

More light appeared as I looked off into the distance. I began to make out another pillar and a figure standing on top of it. My eyes widened. "K-Kanan?!"

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled.

"Wait one sec. I'm coming!" I said, looking around desperately for some way to get to my master.

"I believe you," Kanan managed to choke out.

Suddenly, one of the ropes attached to my pillar spring out and entwined around the first one. I looked carefully to see the first rope was tied to Kanan's pillar and there were also ropes hanging from his pillar, swaying limp in the abyss. The rope that had entwined around the first one had made it half way when one of the ropes from Kanan's side sprung to life and did the same. They met in the centre and glowed, before fusing into one, long strand. "Wow. What was that?!" I exclaimed.

Kanan stared blankly. "It's the bond," he whispered, barely audible from where I was standing.

"What?" I called over the ravine.

He bent down and touched the rope. "This… represents our bond…" he said sadly.

I looked around. Fallen rope rotting in the darkness, cut by something I hadn't seen. Kanan on one pillar, the marble crumbling in the centre but strong on the outside. Me on the other, a stone pillar unstable and shaken. I started to tear up. "This is all my fault!" I yelled, staring at the scene in horror.

Kanan reached out his hands instinctively and said "It's not. It's not your fault."

One of the ropes slowly started to entwine with the first two. I didn't realise at the time and cried into my hands. "It is! This is all _my_ fault! I did all this damage to the bond!" I screamed, furious at myself.

When Kanan didn't reply, I felt even worse and crumpled to my knees. Opening my eyes, I saw the third rope slip off halfway through winding itself through the others and the original rope starting to shake. The ground underneath me vibrated and groaned. I looked up at Kanan desperately. "Kanan… help…" I whispered.

Suddenly the ground under me fell and I let out a scream on instinct. I reached for anything as my hands grasped onto the rope. I slid down, burning my palms in the process. I was slammed hard into the side of Kanan's pillar and groaned. "Ezra!" Kanan gasped, leaning over the edge. "K-Kanan… I can't… hold… on!" I gasped, trying to keep my grip. Kanan reached a hand down but we were still too far apart. I sighed as my body started to give up. "I'm sorry… Kanan. It wasn't… supposed… to be this way," I moaned, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Please…" he whimpered, clawing to grab my hand. "Don't leave me… _not again…_ "

Before I could respond, the rope snapped and the darkness took hold of me. I sat up and gasped to find I had rolled out of my hammock and hit the floor. I panted and cried into my hands. _I'm so sorry Kanan…_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat up and gasped. Hera who was lying beside me stirred. "Kanan?" she groaned. "What's wrong?"

I looked around. I was in my cabin. Hera placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and admitted "No."

Hera wrapped my hand in hers and said "I wish I could help."

I laid back and rested my head on the pillow. "Me too," I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

 **Okay, so** ** _before_** **you start raging at me in the comments, you have to know that this is NOT a fluff story. What did you guys honestly think was going to happen? He would choose Kanan and they all live happily ever after? NOPE! That's not the way I work. XD Please, no swearing in the reviews. That's all I ask. Thanks guys.**

 **For those of you wondering what that strange dream is, I'll explain. Ezra was standing on a stone pillar that was crumbling, unstable. Just like his state of mind. Kanan's on the other hand was marble and though it was tough on the exterior, it was corroding away on the inside. Every time Kanan and Ezra did something that improved their bond, the ropes would entwine back together but when they went backwards, the ropes started to falter. The ropes represent the bond, if you didn't get that part. I wanted to emphasize that the bond did not _break_ but was merely shaken greatly. I hope that clears things up a little. Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. Pain Worth Fighting For

**Here we go guys, a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **EzraSWRebels- Do you have any other suggestions for what he might ask? I'd love to know what you think.**

 **Azulablue92- Lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ichichi05- Glad I could clarify! :D**

 **Buruplays2- Six more days for me… but I'll survive! Thanks for your support! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Aw, thanks!**

 **Futuristic Laser- I'm glad my writing had that impact! :D**

 **TheUltimateAngela- We don't know the Dad's intentions yet, they may be good… they may be bad. Who knows?! (Me, but that's beside the point XD)**

 **Coral Iturbe- Um… I don't really understand. I think your suggestion got mixed up in translation. Can anyone clarify for me? Much appreciated!**

 **Paint the Wolf- Your review made my day! Thank you so much! Congratulation on being free! :D**

 **Graciw (Gracie?)- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed! I can't wait either! :D**

 **Crystal4life- Thank you so much, that's really sweet of you to say. The reviews everyone gives me really means a lot to me which is why I have the 'Q/A's and Reactions'. I really want to connect with everyone because you're all so nice and keep me motivated to keep writing! Love the star wars community! :D**

 **Rebels Rock- XD It's funny, because on the chapter where Ezra decided his father, some of the reviews actually liked Ezra's decision (but most of them didn't). XD It was hilarious to watch. I love seeing how everyone has different opinions.**

* * *

 ** _One week after Ezra left…_**

Zeb's POV

* * *

Sabine and I were sitting in the kitchen area, acting as if it was a normal morning. Hera walked in and yawned. Grabbing her wrist, Sabine pulled her down into the seat across from us. "What's wrong?" she asked, a little worried.

"You know what's wrong," Sabine whispered. Hera nodded sadly.

"So what do we do with 'im?" I asked, leaning into the conversation.

Hera sighed. "There's nothing we can do. Ezra made his decision and we just have to deal with that."

"What, so were just going to give him up like that?!" Sabine growled.

Hera folded her arms. "What do you suggest we do? Go on a wild goose chase trying to find him?"

"Well we need to do something for Kanan at least," I stepped in.

It was silent for a moment. "Breakfast in bed?" Hera suggested.

"It would be good if we could get him out of his cabin for a start-"

The door slid open, revealing a tired, shattered jedi. He didn't make eye contact with us, his expression blank. "Hun, how are you?" Hera asked, standing up.

"Fine," Kanan said, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Another awkward silence filled the small area as Kanan prepared his breakfast. The truth was, I was worried for him. After his small emotional outburst on the first day, he'd shown no emotion to anything after that. No joy. No sadness. He was like a robot. I wished there was something I could do, but he was mentally broken, and I couldn't fix that. No one could.

Sabine finally spoke up, breaking the tension in the air. "So, when do we start looking?"

I looked down. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. "Looking for what?" Kanan muttered.

"I don't know, your _padawan_ maybe?!" Sabine said assertively.

Kanan didn't turn around. Just the mention of the teen's name could send him over the edge. "We've been over this Sabine."

She wasn't satisfied with that. "So we're just going to give him up without a fight?!" Sabine, said, standing up.

Kanan dropped the spoon he had in his hand as it clattered onto the table top. He turned around and walked to in front of Sabine. He stared down at her, and I saw Sabine flinch slightly. "We're not giving him up, he _left_." For a moment I saw something flash in the man's eyes. _Regret? Guilt?_ Whatever it was, I knew he was vulnerable deep down inside.

Sabine stood her ground. "I thought _you_ of all people would fight for him!"

Anger spread across Kanan's face as I took the opportunity to intervene. I pushed the two away from each other. "Guys, can we please just stay calm-"

"No! I don't care what any of you guys think anymore," Sabine growled. She picked up her helmet and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hera asked, finally stepping into the conversation.

"To find Ezra!" she yelled.

Hera ran after Sabine, leaving Kanan and I in the kitchen alone. Kanan walked over to the bench and started stirring his coffee. "Should have left the street rat and saved myself the pain," Kanan muttered under his breathe.

I couldn't believe my ears. "You _don't_ mean that."

Kanan looked up. "It would have been easier for everyone."

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "Don't you think the kid was worth it?"

He looked down, ashamed. "I do. And I'd do it all again if I had the chance," he groaned. "But what am I supposed to do about it?"

I chuckled. "You fight for him and tell him how you feel. Better than leavin' it like this."

A glimmer of hope shone in the man's eyes. "You know Zeb, that may be the smartest thing you've ever said."

I laughed, letting go of him. "Come on, let's go find the kid."

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

 _The nerve of those guys! Giving up on Ezra so quickly! How could they?!_

"Sabine, wait up!" Hera called from behind me.

I stormed down the ramp when a soft but firm hand grasped onto my shoulder. "Sabine, you aren't going to get far on your own."

I turned around to face her. "So you expect me just to sit around and pretend he never existed?!" I growled.

Unexpectedly, Hera pulled me into a hug. "Sabine…. We all miss him. It hurts me to see everyone like this…" she said, her voice choking.

All of my anger turned to guilt. I had never thought about how it had effected Hera or even Zeb. I never thought about how serious it had damaged Kanan or how much my attitude had hurt everyone. "I'm sorry," I said. "So what do we do?"

"We find him," came an unexpected voice.

I pulled away from Hera to see Kanan and Zeb standing at the top of the ramp. "R-Really?" I fumbled.

Kanan nodded. "You were right Sabine. I'm not leaving it like this. I _need_ to see him again. Now, let's go find…" he stopped for a moment, then finished "Ezra." I smiled and ran over to him. Wrapping my arms around him, I squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you Kanan!" I squealed joyfully. "Now, where do we start?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, how was it? Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Do you think they'll find Ezra? Do you think Ezra** ** _wants_** **to see them? How do you think Ezra's Dad will react to all this?! Okay, so I have a question: Do you want this story to have smaller chapters in between as filler or do you want me to get straight to the point? Maybe you even want a sequel once it's finished, I don't know.**

 **If you want smaller stories in between, send me some suggestions for chapters. I'm not very good with that sort of thing. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S No spoilers for 'Siege of Lothal' PLEASE! Thanks for understanding.**


	6. Change of Plans

**Thanks for the awesome support you guys have given this story! It blows me away! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Valkyrie Sythe- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- I try to make all my chapters the same size so I'll just stick with my original plan. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ezraismybae- No, no he won't.**

 **Ichichi05- I can tell people won't be as happy with this chapter, but it's all part of the story people!**

 **Nuyen236- Thank you so much for the touching review! :D I don't think Ezra's Dad will be very happy about it but we'll have to see how it ends! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Throw out the feels box! All it does is get broken XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Buruplays2- Are your senses correct? I don't know! You'll have to find out!**

 **TheChosenjedi142- Don't worry, I have a plan for the story! :D It's all good my friend.**

 **The Cat Charmer- You'll have to find out, but I'm leaning towards over-protective… just a guess XD**

 **Luxiegirl- I don't have wattpad. Why shouldn't I read your story?**

 **Gracie- That's okay. I knew it was you though! ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Paint the Wolf- Thank you for the amazing review! :D You made my day!**

 **Guest- I warn you. Your heart _might_ just get broken again, but I can't be sure…. XD I'm so mean sometimes :P**

 **Guest- Thanks! :D**

 **Rebel lover- Thank you so much! :D You're review made me so happy! I hope you have a wonderful day as well! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- I can totally do a sequel! :D**

 **Rebekah- I'm sure there's like a whole lot of people who will tell you this story will most likely do that to you. XD It has a happy ending though, I promise! :D**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks after Ezra joined his fat_** ** _her…_**

Ephraim's POV (Ezra's Dad)

* * *

I was walking through the streets of a Lothal town. While I was getting supplies, Ezra was playing 'town tag' with some of his street friends. Well… that's what he _told_ me anyways. I'm fine with him exploring and having a bit of fun though. It's been taking him a while to warm up but I think things are going well between us. I feel like I'm slowly making up for all the years I wasn't there. It's good to have him back.

"Two of those thanks," I said to a stall keeper, pointing to some fruits.

He grabbed a bag and put two of the fruits in it as I handed him the credits. I kept walking past the stalls when my attention was caught by a colourful figure at a cross section. _That armour… it's familiar_. Walking down a side alley, I scaled the side of a building and arrived on the roof. I jumped a few more houses until I felt I was close enough to the figure, watching her from above. _Mandalorian armour?_

Immediately I knew who it was. It was one of Ezra's old crew mates! _Sabine, was it?_ I pulled up my hood and jumped down from the building, trying to get closer to the mandalorian. When there's one, there's more. I listened carefully, tuning out the commotion of the busy streets. "Spectre 1, this is Spectre 5. I've searched the whole quadrant with no sign of the kid. Any luck yet?" she spoke through her pink painted helmet.

"No. Hera and Zeb haven't seen anything either. Ask around a bit. Maybe the stall keepers have seen Ezra or even his Dad," a familiar voice replied over the com link.

"Okay. I'll report back if I find something. Good luck." The mandalorian looked around, not realising my cloaked face and walked towards the stall keepers. _They're getting way too close. Let's see what our little jedi 'friend' is up to._

I climbed up the side of a building and jumped from roof top to roof top. With his force sensing abilities, the jedi would be able to sense my presence if I wasn't careful. Following the pull of the force, I was lead to a busy intersection. I watched the busy passer-by's from above, searching the swarms of beings for one specific human. My gaze stopped on a brown haired male with a green shoulder guard. _There you are._ The force whistled in my ear as I saw a certain blue haired teen running through the crowd, straight towards the jedi! _No, no, no! I only just got him back!_ I watched in amazement as three other teens chased Ezra through the waves of people. People jumped out of the way as the four of them played an intense game of town tag. My attention returned to the jedi, who had seen the commotion and instantly realised the tan faced boy. Suddenly, he was off, practically joining the street kids in a game of chase. _'_ _So much for a low profile,'_ I thought to myself while chasing the group from the roof tops.

The run was long but I finally managed to catch up to them. I had only _just_ got my son back. I wasn't going to let him be ripped from my grasp, _again_! I looked below to see the jedi getting dangerously close to Ezra. I ran ahead, before turning around and jumping. My hands grasped onto a thick wire, swinging me forward. The jedi realised too late and was kicked with incredible force in his chest. He stumbled backwards and gasped. "Y-You!" he chocked, clutching his torso.

I turned my head to make sure Ezra hadn't seen, then looked back at the jedi. He was on one knee, practically gasping for air. Guilt swelled in my heart. Maybe I'd gone too far this time. I knelt down beside him but his crystal green eyes shone with hatred.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I said, looking around. Thankfully, no one else was in the street. "So let me ease your pain."

I put my hand on his chest and let the force surge through me. He was resistant as at first but let out a sigh of relief as his broken rib began to mend. "E-Ez… ra," he grunted as I let go.

I gently touched his forehead, making his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body collapse to the ground, falling into a deep slumber. "I'm sorry, but I _need_ my son. Sleep peacefully my friend."

With that, I stood up and ran after Ezra. It was getting too risky now. I needed to introduce to boy to _my_ crew. I finally found him, chatting with a group of friends. "Hey Dad. What's up?" he asked when he saw me walking up to them.

"Ezra, we're leaving," I said sternly.

"What?! Why?!' he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not permanently. I want you to meet some of my friends. I think you'll like them," I said, mustering up a smile.

Begrudgingly, he nodded and followed me out of the town. While walking back to our hideout, he said "Dad… I sensed someone earlier. It was familiar but…. _Distant_. Now I feel… cold, on the inside. What does that mean?"

I stiffened. "I'm… not sure son. Maybe you should rest on it."

He nodded blankly. "So when do I get to meet these 'friends' of yours?"

I smiled. "I'll contact them tonight so probably tomorrow morning. They'll be very excited to meet you."

The teen returned a small grin, curiosity beaming in his eyes. "Let's see what you've got planned."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Are you excited to see who these 'friends' are? Are you going to murder me in the reviews because Kanan didn't get to talk to Ezra?! XD Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! I don't have much else to say so… may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Has anyone seen the new Disney infinity star wars rebels minifigures issued to come out this year? Kanan looks ADORABLE in his clay statue form! I'd get that game just to have the minifigures! XD**


	7. Splitting Paths

**Hey guys! Over 100 reviews! Woo! :D Thanks for your amazing support everyone! I really do appreciate it!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Azulablue92- XD Your reviews always makes my day! Enjoy!**

 **Gracie- True, true. *let's out a battle cry* FOR KANAN!**

 **Janellexleo4eva- It's possible I guess.**

 **Candyland7sis- Yeah, I like to be unique! :D**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy! :D**

 **Buruplays2- I'm glad you're excited! :D**

 **Gwynethannepaniagua- Enjoy his decision! Like most people you probably wont XD**

 **TheUltimateAngela- Hmm. Eating and sleeping would be nice. Otherwise my writing would be terrible! XD**

 **Valkyrie-Sythe- 'Ehhh'? What does that mean?**

 **Gwynethannepaniagua (second reply)- It would be interesting wouldn't it. :D**

 **Gwynethannepaniagua (third reply)- Find out who the 'friends' are in this chapter! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Kanan… dead?... ha, I could never do that to my cowboy jedi! XD I actually like your suggestion though! :D Great idea!**

 **EzraSWrebels- It can be taken 2 ways. It's just how you interpret it. :D**

 **Guest- Yeah, I know. I've watched it already! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- There's probably a whole bunch of people that agree with you! XD**

 **alifaith04froAJ- I like it! XD**

 **Paint the Wolf- :D because I am SuperHeroTiger, and leaving you all in suspense is just my thing! XD**

 **Rebels-lover- Thanks for your amazing review! I hope you have a great day too! :D**

 **Wolfninja0303- Yes, let the tension rise! :D**

 **Rebeakahhniang- :D Glad you're enjoying it! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. We'll just see how it goes.**

 **Dragonfan47- XD Don't we all? Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Coral Iturbe- Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado !**

 **YullenSunsetKitsune- Where's the fun in that? XD**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I sat outside on a small hill. A cool breeze combed through my hair as the morning rays shone on my face. A cold, empty feeling still remained within from yesterday. I'd tried to sleep it off but today it actually seemed _worse_. _'_ _Calm your mind. Open yourself to the force. Focus,'_ Kanan's teachings replayed in my mind. Crossing my legs and getting into a meditation position, I took a deep breathe. I focused on the emptiness, honing in on its location.

 _'_ _Ezra…'_ a voice called distantly.

I immediately knew who it was. _'_ _Kanan!'_ I yelled back through the force.

I concentrated on the weak, unstable bond between us. He had powerful mental shields up. _'_ _Kanan, can you hear me?'_

 _'_ _Ezra?!'_ Kanan exclaimed.

 _'_ _You need to open up,'_ I said, trying to push through his barriers.

There was no response. _'_ _Come on Kanan! Don't push me away like this, please!'_ I begged.

Slowly, his shields came down. I could feel his guilt and regret, but most importantly, his _pain_. He'd been hurt physically by something or someone. I sent calming waves through the force, entwining my presence with his. _'_ _It's okay Kanan. You're going to be fine,'_ I said, easing his conscience.

 _'_ _Ezra,'_ Kanan whispered. _'_ _Don't leave.'_

Guilt started swelling in my chest. _'_ _I-'_

"Ezra!" Dad called, snapping me out of my trance.

My eyes shot open, but I still urged encouraging waves subconsciously towards my master. "Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon. You ready?" he asked.

I smirked. "As ready as I'll ever b-"

Roaring engines broke through the air as a large ship soared through the sky. It was painted black with red, bold letters on the side saying 'Cronix' and a phoenix symbol beside it. "Woah," I gawked as it descended into the clearing. Dad chuckled and led me towards the fine ship. The ramp opened, revealing a few figures. The largest one walked forward, revealing a muscular, green trandoshan. "Ezra, this is Ace," Dad said, gesturing to the large reptile.

He nodded when a familiar voice called out. "Morgan?!"

Ace stepped to the side and that's when I recognised one of the others. "Jai?!"

The brown haired teen ran up to me. "Morgan?! W-What… why…. How… I'm so confused!"

I chuckled. "Jai! It is you!"

He punched my shoulder playfully. "Who knew I'd run into you again?"

I smiled. "Yeah, what a coincidence."

"So, I see you two have met?" Dad stepped in. Jai and I exchanged a mischievous glance. "You could say that," I replied.

"Oh, Morgan-"

"Actually, it's Ezra," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Ezra, this is my mother."

The last figure walked out of the shadows, revealing a female human with long brown hair entwined into a braid and big hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm Nora," she greeted sweetly, shaking my hand. I examined all of them. Ace had two dagger like blades strapped to his forearms as well as multiple pieces of small armour. Jai had a pistol attached to his belt and Nora was wearing a brown cloak, concealing whatever weapons she wielded. "Good to have you back boss-s," Ace hissed.

"Yeah, hasn't been the same without you," Nora said.

"Well, I couldn't resist the opportunity to find my son, now could I?" Dad said, ruffling my hair.

Ace stepped forward. "S-s-so, you come to join us kid?"

I thought for a moment. "Um… well…"

I looked at Dad, his eyes watching me expectantly. So much had happened for him. Capture. Mum's death. My disappearance. Lost hope… and finally, I was back. I was his new hope and joy. I sighed. "Yeah. I'm here to stay." Dad smiled and pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Trust me. You won't regret this," he said joyfully. I leant into his touch. _Let's hope not…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! The support for this story has been mind blowing *BOOM*! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one! Is Kanan okay? What did you think of Ephraim's crew? Will master and padawan ever be reunited?! Find out, in future chapters! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	8. Together, but Apart

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your amazing support! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah. It's not that he _actually_ wants to leave Kanan, he just wants to help his Dad. :D**

 **Azulablue92- I guess Ezra just feels pressured to help his Dad. Hmm… it's possible I guess. #Nora &Ephraim! XD**

 **Louisemcmullan- Yeah. Jai gives him another reason to join them as well since he's familiar.**

 **Ichichi05- :D You'll have to find out if they ever find each other again…**

 **EzraSWrebels- Understandable. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Candyland7sis- It's still possible… but that's not how I planned the story to go. Maybe one day I'll write an alternate ending… maybe…**

 **Buruplays2- Yeah! :D Enjoy!**

 **Rebeakahhniang- Sorry for the long wait, and for the short chapter. We'll be getting to juicer parts soon, I promise! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- XD I know the feeling. My brother might say Star Wars is lame and I'm all like "You what mate?!" XD**

 **Gracie- Hmm. It's a difficult question. I guess you'll have to find out! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- Sorry about that. I don't mean to break your hearts, honestly! Thanks for the support. Have a great day too! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- Thanks for the support! Enjoy the chapter and may the force be with you too!**

 **The Cat Charmer- Don't worry, you will! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- Yeah. Jai's back! :D**

 **EzraMarryMe- Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

 **Roxy7699- I promise this story has a happy ending! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Debra101- Thank 'Louisemcmullan' for the idea of Jai and his mother coming into the mix. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- Thanks! Hopefully this chapter meets up to your expectations. :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

Darkness. That's all I could see.

The freezing cold chilled my bones.

The silence of loneliness filling the air.

Stuck in an empty void I couldn't escape without… " _Ezra,"_ I whispered to no-one in particular. I couldn't remember what had happened. The more I tried, the more I forgot. I was searching for Ezra… _wait… who's Ezra?_ Maybe Hera would know… _what does she look like again?_ Master Billaba might remember… _where is she?_ I felt hollow as I drifted endlessly. Then, something warm and familiar curled around me. "Kanan!" someone called. _Who's Kanan?_

"Kanan, can you hear me?" _Who was this strange voice?_

Memories flooded back of when I first met the street smart teen through a speeder bike race on Lothal. I remembered his witty jokes and cat like reflexes as well as his ability in the force. I remembered his first use of the dark side and when he created his lightsaber. The memory that stood out the most though, was when he saved me on the imperial ship.

 _"_ _Turns out you taught me pretty well," the boy smirked as he walked up to me._

 _"_ _You shouldn't have come here," I smiled. "But I'm glad you did."_

 _"_ _You would have done the same for me. In fact you have," he said, releasing my restraints. That was the bond of a master and padawan. Standing there for each other through thick and thin. But where was he now? Where was_ _ **my**_ _padawan?_

"Ezra?!" I choked out, breaking the empty silence.

"Kanan, you need to open up!" he called as the warm presence tried to wrap around me. I pushed it away with all my strength, rejecting its comfort.

"Come on Kanan! Don't push me away like this, _please_!" he pleaded.

It slowly started retracting, and I realised quickly that I wanted it there more than I wanted it gone. I took a deep breath and exhaled, letting my emotions flow freely. New found energy filled my veins, surging through my blood streams. "It's okay Kanan. You're going to be fine," Ezra said encouragingly.

"Ezra," I wheezed. "Don't leave."

It was silent for a moment. "I-"

His voice was cut off and the presence faltered for a moment, before coming back in calming waves. _He hadn't left!_ He was still with me, calming my subconscious. Slowly, I started to drift again, the empty feeling replaced by a sense of peace and security. For a moment, I felt invincible…

* * *

A small groan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. I was blinded momentarily by a bright light and my vision began to focus. I felt a warm hand wrap around my cold one and I saw a blurry figure lean over me. People were speaking, but I couldn't distinguish the voices or what they were saying. Slowly, I could make out Hera above me, a worried expression on her face. "Love, can you hear me?" she asked with her soothing voice. My throat was dry as I filled my lungs with fresh oxygen. "E…Ez-ra?" I croaked.

Hera squeezed my hand. "He's not here."

I propped myself onto my elbows when a sharp pain hit my chest. I gasped and leaned back down. "Careful hun, you have two broken ribs," Hera informed me, stroking my head.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as memories filled my mind. I was chasing Ezra when I was suddenly kicked hard in the torso. A cloaked figure walked up to me as I gasped for air on my knees. I scowled when I realised it was Ezra's father. Then, relief flooded my lungs as sweet air filled them. Finally, there was darkness.

My hand drifted lightly over my bare torso, a scar where stitches had previously been in the centre of my chest. Opening my eyes again, I stared at the caring Twi'lek. "Must… find… Ezra," I gasped, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head and her eyes pooled with tears. "Kanan. Zeb and Sabine have been searching for the past week and found only one thing."

 _A week? Is that how long I'd been out for?_ "W-What?" I asked.

She sighed. "He's left the planet."

My eyes widened. "N-no… that can't… be possible!" I coughed.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. He could be anywhere in the galaxy by now. Sabine and Zeb are exhausted and we don't have enough credits to continue the search," she explained, shaking her head sadly. "We have to stop looking."

I shook my head frantically, not believing her words. "B-But… I felt him!" I exclaimed.

Hera held me still until I calmed down. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to. I'm sorry."

Slowly, I nodded. I didn't want to believe it. He was gone… _or was he?_ I could still feel his presence practically entwined in mine. Maybe we weren't meant to find each other… _yet_. Maybe we _would_ find each other again and we could mend the torn bond. All I knew, was that he was still with me. He would _always_ be with me… _through the force…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I've been pretty busy lately but I still love to read your reviews! I promise the next chapter will be _very_ exciting! :D Thanks for all your amazing support and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. The Stranger

**Hey guys! It's a shorter chapter, but I think you'll enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Don't worry! I think you'll like this one. :D**

 **Janellexleo4eva- Soon, hopefully! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- He's not coming back… _yet_. You'll have to see how things turn out!**

 **Darthgreg- Here's your update. :)**

 **Azulablue92- Don't worry, there's always more!**

 **EzraSWrebels- I know! It's hard to write Kanan in such depressing conditions. But I like a challenge! :D**

 **Ichichi05- I'm glad you like the story! Hopefully you like this one too! :D**

 **Buruplays2- Yes, it will be very intense… I meant interesting. ;D**

 **Paint the Wolf- 'Cocoa'… hmm… please explain how you figured out that nickname. I'd love to know! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Warrior Angel- Glad you're enjoying and I hope you like the chapter! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- If I do end up making a sequel, it will revolve around Kanan and Ezra rebuilding their bond. I think that has potential. :D And thanks for your amazing support!**

 **Somebody- You did jump out of a one story building… with a mattress beneath it, right? RIGHT?! If you didn't I'll have to call my lawyer, just in case you sue me. XD Just kidding! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rebels Lover- Aw, I'm sorry. I swear, it's nothing personal! I think this chapter might cheer you up though, or at least get you excited! :D**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- Thanks for your support! I really do appreciate it! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Five months later…_**

Hera's POV

* * *

I sat silently in the pilot's seat, watching the sun rising slowly on the plains of Lothal. It was peaceful outside. I wished I could go out there and fly away from my thoughts and worries, but no matter how hard you run, you'll always be found. I sighed.

 _…"_ _Hera, we have a report of a blue haired, tan skinned teen on the planet Tatooine," Fulcrum's robotic voice crackled over the hologram…_

That report was four months ago. We had never managed to track this mysterious figure down though. I watched the spark of hope in Kanan's eyes die out once again when we learnt he had left the planet already. Either he _really_ didn't want to see us again, or the people who were with him didn't want us finding him.

 _…"_ _We haven't heard anything yet and we do not have the resources to continue the search. I'm sorry Hera," Fulcrum sighed._

 _I nodded slowly. "It's been three months since he left," I murmured to myself. "Thank you for your help Fulcrum."_

 _"_ _I wish I could do more. I'll tell our people to keep an eye out for him. Till we talk again." The hologram flickered and disappeared, as did the last of our hope…_

I shook my head, trying to get the depressing memories out of my mind. I had to stay strong. For my family. I stood up and left the cockpit, heading for Kanan's cabin. I knocked gently. "Hun? Can I talk to you for a moment?" There was a long pause, before the doors slid open with a hiss. Kanan was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at the painted cadet helmet in his hands. I slowly went to join him, the bed shifting under the extra weight.

He seemed lost in thought. As if he was able to find the answers to all his problems through the tinted visor. Slowly, I pulled the helmet from his grasp and sat it to the side. Putting my hand on his knee, I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay."

He looked up slowly, his muted-green eyes vacant. "He's still out there," he said quietly. "I can still _feel_ him."

I shuffled closer. "I know you do, but he could be anywhere in the galaxy right now." He sighed and looked down. I rested my head on his shoulder and said "But wherever he is, he's probably looking up at the sky right now and thinking about us… about _you_."

He nodded numbly, his fingers entwining around mine. He gave me a weak smile. It was faint, but still there. I squeezed his hand and stood up. "I have to go get some supplies. I'll be back in a little while."

His smile faltered for a moment, before releasing my hand. "Be safe," he murmured quietly.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look up at me. "Don't stress. Just take it easy for a little while," I smiled, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

He nodded as I turned to leave. I grabbed the list of supplies and a pouch of credits, not even bothering to ask the others if they wanted to join me. Sabine was usually locked in her room, painting with strong shades of blues, yellows and oranges. Zeb and Chopper were in a game of holochess, trying to burn the hours of silence in the Ghost. No one had been the same after Ezra's departure.

After a small walk, I made it to the closest town. It was smaller, which was perfect for us. The Empire had really stepped up their game recently and you couldn't take one step into capital city without being pummelled with energy bolts. It wasn't a big list. Just some basics like food, equipment and fuel. After collecting everything on the list, I realised I wouldn't be able to carry everything. So, I hired a hover cart and placed everything on there instead.

Lifting the heavy fuel tank, I let out a muffled groan. It wouldn't budge and it didn't have an anti-gravity feature. "Do you need some help with that?" a masculine voice from behind asked.

I twisted on my heel to see a human figure with a hood on. His face was shadowed, but he was about my height. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark grey trousers. Equipped with duel blasters on his belt, he also had a holster on his thigh. I saw him stiffen, his muscles flexing. "Actually, I might, thanks," I said humbly.

He hesitated at first, before nodding and lifting the fuel up onto the hover cart with ease. I placed the other supplies securely with the fuel and smiled at the stranger. "Thank you. It's much appreciated."

He didn't say anything. His breathing seemed uneasy as he lifted a shaky hand. I flinched on instinct, ready to fight if threatened. But something about this person seemed... _familiar_.

It was silent for another moment. "No more running," he finally sighed. He raised his hand and grasped onto the hood, yanking it back with a swift motion.

I gasped. "Ezra?!"

* * *

 **Oh, cliff hanger! It's funny because I hate when cliff hangers happen to me, yet it's a common tactic I use in my writing. XD Anyways, are you excited for the next chapter?! How do you think Hera will react? How do you think Ezra will react? How do you think Kanan will react** ** _if_** **he finds out about this?! Don't we all want to know! XD I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. Different, but the Same

**Hey guys! I hope you're excited for this chapter! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **ezraSWrebels- I know! Weird, isn't it. XD**

 **Louisemcmullan- Because I love to draw out the suspense! :D Plz don't hate me.**

 **Ichichi05- Well, he did lose his wife to the empire and thought Ezra was dead too so he's probably a bit overprotective.**

 **Nuyen236- I hope the chapter lives up to your expectation then! :D**

 **Azulablue92- No! Come back! How will you know how it ends otherwise?**

 **Rebels lover- I'm glad your heart is fixed and it will be very interesting how things turns out, what with the tricky situation they are in. :D**

 **Warrior Angel- At least I don't make you wait a week or anything. Surely you can survive three days, right?**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah. Ezra has changed a lot, and that's why I think a sequel would be interesting.**

 **Ezraismybae- You'll have to find out! :D**

 **Guest- I won't keep you guys in suspense for _too_ long. ;D**

 **Jessie KI- I promise I won't put any more cliff hangers in this story… oh wait… I need to think about that for a moment. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **TheUltimateAngela- I would _never_ make you guys wait too long. :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- We'll have to see! :D**

 **Kazie- :D I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo , entonces! : D**

 **Buruplays2- Don't we all want to know? XD**

 **Paint the Wolf- Oh! I understand now! :D I like the nicknames!**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- I'm sure everyone wants that to happen! We'll have to see how things turn out! :D**

 **Roxy7699- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe- disfrutar del capítulo!**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

I froze as I stared at the blue haired, tan faced teen in front of me. _Is it really him?!_

He gave me a lopsided smile and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was about to speak when his head shot up, suddenly alert. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me into a side alley and waited behind some crates. I stayed silent and followed his gaze. A large trandoshan walked by and out of view. After a moment of silence, Ezra let go of my hand and sighed. "I think we're good."

I took a step back. Words were getting caught in my throat. "E-Ezra… is that… is that r-really you?" I stammered. I lifted a shaky hand and placed it on the side of his cheek, as if afraid this was all a dream.

To my surprise, he sighed in what sounded like relief and leant into my touch. He had definitely grown a lot over the time, being just as tall as me. He had a small amount of stubble growing on his chin and his shoulders were broad and sturdy. "Yeah," he whispered. "It's me."

A small sob escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around him. He returned the action, holding me in his embrace. "I'm so sorry Hera," he whimpered. "I never… I never wanted things to go the way they did and I never meant to hurt anyone."

I only clung tighter. His touch was warm, _secure_. After we both calmed down, we pulled away. He smiled, wiping tears off his cheeks. "I really missed you," he said.

My eyes widened. "Y… You did?"

He nodded, blue eyes beaming with joy. "I wanted to come back and fix things but…" He trailed off, expression suddenly blank. Shaking his head, he focused on me again. "How have you been? How are the others?"

"Um… well…" I stuttered, adverting my gaze. _Should I tell the truth, or should I lie and put his worries to rest?_ "Not the same without you," I finally replied.

His electric gaze stared at the floor. "How… H-How's Kanan?" he mumbled.

It was silent for a moment, the tension so thick you thought you could touch it. "He misses you," I said quietly. "He hasn't been the same after you… after you left."

He looked up, the shame obvious in his eyes. "Is he… is he angry at me?"

I held his hands in mine and said "No, no. He's… _depressed_ , more than anything."

Ezra shuddered as tears pooled in his eyes. "This is all my f-fault," he muttered. "I did this… to all of you."

"Then come back. Make things right," I said, squeezing his hands gently.

"They… the crew won't be mad at me?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head and smiled. "They'll forgive you. Come on, we're not that far away-"

"No," he cut in. I closed my mouth, the words dissipating on my tongue. "I ditched my family once, and it was the worst thing I ever did. I can't ditch my team. I can't and _won't_ live through it again," he said, letting go of my hands.

Afraid he was going to run again, I flung my arms around his torso as tears stung my eyes. But he didn't run, and he didn't move. I looked up with wide eyes. "I won't run," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. I slowly let go and wiped my eyes. "Then what will you do?"

He thought for a moment. "I really do want to see you all again… but I have to go soon."

I frowned. I didn't want him to leave again. Suddenly, he gripped my shoulders and said firmly "Bring Kanan to the abandoned town on the far side of Lothal tomorrow morning. I have to do a supply run then and I'll do a detour to see you guys."

"Just Kanan?" I asked.

He nodded and let go. "I need to fix things with him first."

A high pitched beep rung off his belt. "I-I have to go," he stammered, silencing his comlink. I hugged him again, unable to stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks. "We'll meet again soon," he whispered, wrapping me in his strong embrace.

"Promise me… promise you'll show up tomorrow!" I sobbed.

"I promise," he said without hesitation.

I pulled back to face him. "You've grown so much," I smiled.

"And you haven't changed a bit," he smirked. "I prefer it like that."

I let out a small giggle and stared into his gleaming, blue eyes. "B-Be a good boy," I laughed, letting go of his sturdy frame. He flicked some hair away from his face and said "Aren't I always?"

I grinned and he pulled up his hood. "Remember, tomorrow at dawn. And if you can, make it a surprise."

I raised a brow. "That won't be easy."

"Since when is _anything_ we do easy?" he chuckled, turning to walk away. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. I looked around the alley for a moment, before walking back to the supplies. Part of me couldn't believe that had just happened, and the other part couldn't believe I had to keep it a secret…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Sorry if it was a little short. Did you like the little reunion? How do you think Kanan will react to Ezra? Are you glad Ezra wants to see them again? Tell me what you thought! I love to read your reviews! :D Besides that, I don't have anything else to say. So, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	11. Together Again

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. There was a glitch in the system but it's fixed now! :D I made this one longer because you guys deserve it for putting up with my cliff hangers! XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- You'll have to find out how he reacts! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Well, maybe this chapter will heal your heart a little further. :)**

 **Coral Iturbe- Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado !**

 **ElsaSkywalker- It will be very interesting to see how things go! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- Bye! Enjoy your camp! This chapter will be here for you when you're back! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Good, good. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Taylor Wolfe5494- I know! I hope it lives up to you expectations! :D**

 **Buruplays2- :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Starwarsrebels- XD. I hope you like this chapter then!**

 **Rebels Lover- I would never leave you in suspense for too long… _purposefully_. :D Have a great day!**

 **Nuyen236- I know what you mean. It's going to be pretty interesting to see what happens! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- You'll have to find out! :D**

 **Debra101- I agree. He won't be very happy at all.**

 **Futuristic Laser- More feels up ahead man. Prepare yourself!**

 **Kazie- Well, I've made this one a bit longer so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warrior Angel- Don't worry. The wait will be worth it! :D**

 **Ezrafreakfan- Yeah, it can be sad a times, but I promise it'll have a happy ending. Maybe even a sequel! :D**

 **Hyper Blossom Z- Five, almost six months.**

 **EzraSWrebels- Thank you for your patience! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **A M3mb3r123- We'll have to see what he does! :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

My heart was racing. Hands sweating. Legs exhausted. I had been running through a maze of houses and streets, following the taunting laugh of my former padawan. I knew it was a dream. It was one that had haunted my sleep ever since he left. But no matter how many times I fell for it, I thought if I ran fast enough and acted quick enough, just maybe, I'd see his vibrant face again. See that charming smile once more. Meet his electric blue gaze with my crystal green one.

I bolted around the corner, my muscles screaming at me to stop. And there he stood at the end of the street. His back was turned but he was talking to a group of teenagers. I ran up to him and yelled "Ezra!" The air became stale the closer I got as I chocked for fresh air. I coughed up blood and looked down at my shirt, blood staining my chest. Still, I pushed on, too close to give up now.

Then a familiar cloaked figure walked up to Ezra and gave me a devilish grin. "He's mine now," he said coldly as my legs buckled.

"N-No!" I yelled as I staggered to my knees.

When I looked up, Ezra was gone and his father stood there, watching me with amusement. He walked up to me and bent down. "But don't worry," he snickered. "I'm sure he'll make a fine student."

"No!" I screamed, jolting up. I clutched my chest and looked around frantically to find I was in my cabin. But unlike normal, a familiar green Twi'lek was waiting beside my bed. "H-Hera?" I panted. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I need to take you somewhere, but I wasn't sure if I should wake you. You seemed to be having a nightmare," she whispered kindly, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I groaned. "Wait, where do you need to take me?"

"Shh. Everything will make sense soon. Now get up and get dressed," she instructed, a glimmer of joy in her face. Once she left the room, I got dressed and tried to forget about my dream. Though Hera's behaviour had been odd ever since she came back from a supply run yesterday, I decided not to fight it. She would explain things in her own time.

I stepped out of my cabin where she waited impatiently. "Come on. We're going to be late," she whispered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the cargo hold.

"Late for what?" I yawned as the ramp went down.

"Shh," she urged, walking onto the grassy plains of Lothal.

I followed her and looked around. The sun was just rising over the horizon and shining its beams on the town below. "Where are we?"

She walked down the hill and gestured toward the town. "It's abandoned."

I slid down the rocky slope after her. "So what are we doing here?"

She glanced over her shoulder and replied "It'll all make sense soon. Trust me."

I groaned at her uncooperative attitude. Surely this could have waited till later. Begrudgingly, I still followed her until we made it to the entrance of the town. She hesitated for a moment and looked up at me. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and continued on. "Nothing," she murmured.

A cool breeze drifted through the empty streets as Hera looked around desperately for something or someone. The shadows danced as sunlight spread through the town, warming the chilly air. I patted my blaster to comfort my growing nerves as a serene and familiar presence pulled me towards the centre of the village. As we turned the corner and the town square came into view, Hera's eyes shot up and she smiled. I followed her gaze and saw a cloaked figure at the crossroad ahead. My hand instinctively reached for my lightsaber, but Hera didn't seem threatened. If anything, she seemed excited. She let out a short, sharp whistle, catching the attention of this hooded stranger. She waved and took a step back.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

She didn't reply, but she kept her eyes on the approaching person. I studied the figure carefully. Though their black hood shadowed their face, they had twin pistols on their belt and a spare holster attached to their thigh. They were wearing a black jacket and dark grey trousers. Shape wise, this stranger looked pretty strong and nimble. As tall as Hera and probably as strong as me, he would make a worthy opponent.

Something familiar sparked in the back of my mind but I shrugged it away, assuming it to be nothing. "H-Hey… Kanan," he said nervously, still walking closer.

I straightened and crossed my arms. "Who are you?"

The stranger stopped short and sighed. "I didn't expect you to recognise me. After all, it has been a while. Five months, coming onto six in three days," he laughed sadly.

I stiffened, unable to understand what was going on. "But," he continued. "I think you'll remember me." Slowly, he lifted his shaky hand and pulled back his hood, revealing a tan faced, blue haired teenager with piercing, electric blue eyes. I gasped when I realised who it was. _It can't really be him… can it?_

I looked around nervously, expecting a certain cloaked male to jump out and torment me. But he didn't. Besides the three of us, this town was deserted. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I still dreaming? I scrubbed my face with my hands and let my vision focus again, just to be sure I wasn't imagining it. But no matter what, the teen was still there.

Accepting reality, everything blurred as my eyes began to sting. My heart jumped into my throat and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "E…Ezra," I whispered, barely audible. He approached slowly, unsure whether he was allowed to come any closer. "Is that…. Is that really you?" I gasped.

He nodded, guilt etched on his face.

My legs wavered as I felt suddenly weak. After all this time. After all the nightmares. After all the searching, he was really here. I froze in place as an eerie silence descended upon us. He continued to walk closer until he was right in front of me. For a moment, our gazes locked. I stared into his electric, ocean blue eyes with disbelief as he stared back with pain. Suddenly, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me in a strong embrace. My eyes widened in shock but I remained still.

"I'm so sorry Kanan," he sobbed into my shoulder. " _For everything_."

A strange feeling washed over me. It was like the old times, when Ezra needed support and I would be there for him. And even though he was bigger and older, he still needed me. Hesitantly, I placed my arms around him. "Kanan," he whispered as he cried freely. "I didn't… I didn't want it to be this way… I wanted to come back and fix things… fix _us.._."

I leaned my head against his hair and let out a shaky breath. Tears slipped down my cheeks. From joy or from sadness, I couldn't tell. He clung tightly to me as he sobbed gently. "Please… say something," he whimpered.

I tried to muster the courage to speak but words kept getting stuck in my throat. Unable to rely on my voice, I squeezed him tighter and closed my eyes. "Don't… leave," I pleaded desperately. The breeze whipped at our feet, the bottom of Ezra's cloak swirling to the wind. "I don't want to leave," he finally replied. Reluctantly, I released him from my grasp and pulled him back. He had grown so much from when I last saw him. I don't think I would have recognised him if it weren't for those beaming eyes. No one had eyes like Ezra.

Right now, they were full of tears and guilt. " _I'm… sorry_ …" he whispered.

I wiped my cheeks and placed my hands firmly on his shoulders. "No matter what, you'll always be _my_ padawan."

The tears flooded out as he hung his head in shame. "I don't deserve your kindness, let alone your forgiveness" he sobbed. "But _thank you_."

Hera walked over with a sad smile. Ezra looked up and pulled her into a tight hug. It was weird because Ezra was now bigger than Hera and he held her instead of her holding him. But Hera enjoyed his embrace and stroked his head reassuringly. "It's okay hun, we forgive you," she said encouragingly. He pulled back and rubbed his face, trying to scrub off the tear streaks. Once he regained his posture, he smiled. "It's great to see you again… so, are the others close?"

"Yeah. The Ghost is on the outskirts of town," Hera said, gesturing to the hill. "Did you want to see them?"

"If you're okay with that," he replied, looking at me for an approval. I nodded, feeling lighter already.

"Okay. Let's go," Hera smiled, turning to walk down the street. Before Ezra could follow, I pulled him into another tight hug. "I missed you," I whispered.

"Me… too," he wheezed as I squeezed the life out of him.

"And Ezra," I added. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"I… won't…" he gasped. "Promise!"

I released him and laughed. "Good."

He coughed and shot me his charming smile. It felt like an eternity since I last saw that. "Come on kid," I smirked. "Let's go home."

His eyes widened. " _Home_ ," he mumbled to himself. He looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. "My Dad told me home is where the heart is."

My heart dropped slightly at the mention of Ezra's father. But Ezra placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and continued "If so, then I am home."

My heart glowed. He was back. He was still my padawan. He was still one of us. And now, he was where he _belonged_...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? Did I get you in the feels? Do you like that master and padawan are back together? Tell me what you thought and what you think will happen, I love to read your reviews! :D Thanks for your amazing support of this story and I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	12. Tipping Point

**Ah. Another day, another chapter. I can just imagine the reviews for this one! But I won't spoil anything. Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Louisemcmullan- Glad you liked it! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Yes, but at what cost? :O**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **alegro que te haya gustado ! Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Azulablue92- Though it was very tempting, I would have to decline so I don't stuff up my story pattern. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Nuyen236- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- You know me well! :D**

 **Spectre14- It's completely possible. You'll have to find out!**

 **Warrior Angel- Isn't ditching his Dad just as bad when he ditched Kanan? :O**

 **Rebels lover- Because I feel bad, I'll warn you to prepare you feels for this chapter!**

 **Guest- That's okay! Did you have fun at camp? I'm actually going to a camp next week! :D**

 **Futuristic Laser- Happy or sad tears?**

 **Janellexleo4eva- I think Ezra _wants_ to stay, but that's just my opinion. ;D**

 **AnimeAngel- Well, Ezra's Dad and his team are all rebels so it's very unlikely that he's with the Empire.**

 **A M3mb3r123- Ezra was supposed to be going on a supply run but he made a detour to see Kanan and Hera. His team doesn't know he went to see them… or do they?! :O**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm glad! :D**

 **Kazie- Nope, that's okay. Creative criticism is totally accepted! :D Well, I think I was aiming for a strong, but nimble version of Ezra. Like he's matured a bit more.**

 **Starwarsrebels- :D You made my day! Thank you so much for your support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- If people want it, I'll make a sequel to show how the crew come back together again. But, that's only if people want it. :D**

 **Crystal- Glad you liked it! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"After we left Lothal, we jumped from different systems, helping where we could," I explained while walking up the hill. Kanan's expression was blank as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact and looked down at me. "I really did want to find you," I said. "But we were always so busy and I wasn't sure… I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me again."

He sighed and looked down. "Sorry if I'm a bit sceptical. You can't blame me for being a bit nervous after…" he trailed off.

"After I ran?" I blurted out.

He looked up, his cyan eyes a mixture of emotions. "After you _left_ ," he corrected.

I slowly retracted my hand and dug my heel into the dirt below. "I'm sorry," I whispered, the guilt and shame returning to my mind. "I'll make it up to you guys. I promise," I said confidently, standing tall and facing the two.

Kanan's expression had gone blank, like he still believed it was all a dream while Hera nodded in approval. I could sense her worry deep down, but she was overall glad to see me again. We continued walking, the morning sun shining on the side of our faces. I wish I could explain how sorry I was, how much I'd missed them. But the words always got stuck in my throat, my confession turning into a desperate plead for forgiveness.

I shook my head and concentrated on the present. There would be time to make up later. We climbed up the lip of the hill to be greeted with the Ghost. It's enormous, familiar shape a sight for sore eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled as a cool breeze combed through my hair. Then, a firm grasp dug into my shoulder. I turned to see Kanan, holding his head in pain. "Ezra…" he groaned, his pupils dilating, eyes full of fear. "Kanan? What's wrong?" I asked.

"A bit lost son?" a monotone voice asked.

My face drained of colour as I turned to face the cloaked figure walking out of the shadows. My eyes widened. "D-Dad… it's not what it looks like," I stuttered, panic rising in my chest. This wasn't part of the plan.

He pulled back his hood, his face a mixture of pain and anger. "It _looks_ like you were about to ditch us," he said, exchanging a glance with Kanan. "But I'd love to hear your excuse."

I stood tall, not intimidated. "I had to make up with my crew first."

He raised a brow, looking at Kanan and Hera. "Some crew."

Kanan immediately tensed, his hand twitching for his lightsaber. I could sense his anger growing. Dad didn't restrain his urge to fight, pulling out his own saber. "Dad, don't!" I warned.

At first he looked a little surprised, but then narrowed his eyes in anger at Kanan. A low grumble sounded from Kanan's throat. _No, no, no! We can't do this_ _ **again!**_

"Guys! Stop it!" I yelled.

I could sense Kanan trying to restrain himself as the two remained completely still, muscles tense, eyes focused. They were like a bow string just waiting to be released. I felt the danger hit me in a wave the second before it happened as I jumped backwards and used to force to push Hera away from the two. As if on cue, Dad pounced and emerald green clashed with sky blue.

I stumbled back, but quickly regained my balance. Their blades were locked as they stared into each other's eyes with pure hatred.

Hera looked slightly stunned while loud footsteps came from the ramp. I turned around to see Zeb and Sabine run out of the Ghost. Zeb immediately took in the situation and growled, running into the action with his bo-rifle ready. That's when I sensed him. "Zeb wait!" I called, but it was too late. Ace had bolted out of the tall grass, tackling the Lasat to the ground. The Trandoshan let out a bone chilling hiss before the two beasts threw punches and kicks at each other, rolling around in the dirt.

I was frozen from shock and fear. "Ezra! You need to stop this!" Hera yelled as Kanan and Ephraim swung their blades viciously at each other. I reached for the holster on my thigh and pulled out my lightsaber. But who was I supposed to fight? If I intervened and defended one side, I would become a traitor to the other.

This all felt so familiar. My gut churned and beads of sweat dotted my brow. Memories of being forced to pick between Dad and Kanan flashed in my mind. A decision that had torn me from the inside out over the past six months. I couldn't do it again… _I just couldn't_ …

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

My feet dug into the soil as I grinded my teeth. "You should have stayed away jedi," Ephraim spat, pushing me further to the edge of the hill.

I groaned, pushing him back and jumping away from the cliff. "I don't want to fight!" I barked. To be honest, I did want to fight, but I controlled myself for Ezra's sake. Not that I could say the same for him.

"I do," he growled, lunging to attack again.

I blocked the blade as sparks flew, green clashing on blue. When my vision focused, I saw his face twisted with anger, his teeth bared and eyes flashing from an electric blue to a sickly yellow. "I searched for _years_ to get my son back," he scowled. "And I _won't_ let some rogue jedi take him away from me!"

He pushed harder, the blade coming closer and closer to my face. I tried to resist but he was using all his strength, fuelled by his protective rage. I pushed him back with the force and took a small moment to catch my breath. For a moment, we both stood there, staring at each other with focused eyes. I hadn't even realised the two beasts fighting in the background or the paralysed Ezra watching the whole scene. Ephraim raised his lightsaber to a battle stance, a gesture you usually did to signify the start of a duel. I mimicked the action, before summoning all my strength and letting out a fierce battle cry.

He did the same as we ran full force, our blades locking once again. We were evenly matched, our blades at a stale mate. As I gazed into Ephraim's eyes that were flashing back and forth from blue to yellow, I saw past his anger and strength. I saw a man who'd been through far worse pain then I could imagine. I saw a father who wanted to protect his son from _anything_. Deep down, he was vulnerable, _unstable_.

In my moment of distraction, he kicked me right in the stomach. I gasped, the breath knocked out of me as I stumbled backward. In a swift motion, he knocked my lightsaber out of hand as it tumbled over the side of the hill. My legs felt incredibly weak as I crumbled to my knees, clasping my stomach with one hand. I looked up at him wide eyed. His eyes were pooling with unshed tears as he raised his blade above his head. I knew I wasn't going to win.

Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh and whispered "I'm sorry Ezra." Then, I waited for the final blow…

* * *

 **Wow guys. I have to say, this chapter was really hard to write. First I had writers block, then I wrote it once, but I didn't like it so I started from scratch and finally got it just the way I like it! :D So, what did you think of the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Who will prevail? Are you going to hate on me because I left you on another cliffhanger?! XD Tell me what you think, I love to read your reviews! And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Thanks so much for 200 reviews guys! I really appreciate all of your support and it's what keeps me going! :D Enjoy the future chapters!**

 **PPS Do you guys want a sequel for this story? If you do, let me know! :D**


	13. Whole Again

**Guys! It's the last chapter of 'Blood vs Bond'! :O Can you believe it?! Well, you'll have to find out how things go, won't you? Maybe there's even a sequel in store! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry about that, but I think you'll like this chapter! ;D**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah, save Kanan the space dad! XD :D**

 **Buruplays2- Yeah! Kanan4eva!**

 **Ichichi05- Cool! Well, it's most likely since this has been my most popular story, so I think a sequel is deserved! :D**

 **Jessie KI- Trust me, it's worth the wait! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- Don't worry. Your heart should be mended by the end of this chapter! :D**

 **Janellexleo4eva- Me? Kill Kanan? Ha! You make me laugh. As if I would ever kill Kanan, the coolest jedi in the galaxy! :D**

 **Futuristic- Oh, that's good!**

 **Guest- I think realisation might his Ezra soon… but no spoilers! Read to find out! :D**

 **AnimeAngel- Cool. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one too!**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- When Ezra refers to Ephraim's crew, he says 'the team', while he still refers to the Ghost crew as 'the crew'. I did that so people didn't get confused between the two teams. But I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Spectre14- He's not a sith, but he's definitely letting his emotions get the better of him.**

 **Stefie- Yeah but, where's the fun in that? XD**

 **Guest- I know, but I promise it's the last cliffhanger for this story! :D**

 **Gracie- Aw, thanks and I'm glad you've been enjoying the story. Sadly, it is coming to an end. :( But I think a sequel is deserved! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- May the force be with you too! I have like, no idea where all these cliff hangers come from though. XD**

 **Nuyen236- You won't be sad for long, trust me! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Vas a tener que averiguar si estás en lo correcto ! Disfrute del capítulo! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Trust me, it's the last one… (For this story) ;D**

 **EzraSWrebels- Wow, call off the preparations my friend, no need to act so durastically. Everything will be cleared up in this chapter, I promise! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Starwarsrebels- Last chapter for this story… amazing right? But hopefully (if you guys want it) there will be a sequel! :D**

 **Guest- ;D Don't worry, that was the last one for this story. :D**

 **EzravsTheEmpire- That's what a lot of people say. XD**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Thankfully, you didn't have to wait as long as all the other poor souls on this website… but in reality it's only 3 days between each chapter. You guys can survive that, right? :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

Nothing happened. All was silent besides the hum of Ephraim's lightsaber and someone's ragged panting. I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes, confused why I wasn't dead yet.

I looked up and saw what had saved me. Ezra.

He was standing in front of me, unarmed. He just returned his father's penetrating gaze as the green blade remained raised above his head. The tension was thick, emotions swirling through the force like a storm. "Ezra… move," Ephraim hissed through gritted teeth.

"No," Ezra replied with a firm but calm tone. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

Ephraim narrowed his eyes, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his sword tighter. "Dad," Ezra continued, his expression softening. "The team, is _your_ family… but the Ghost crew is _mine_. I know you just want what's best for me, but you have to understand…"

Ezra glanced over his shoulder and gave me a weak smile. "What's best for me, is with _them_ ," he finished, gesturing to the crew. I looked at the others. Hera and Sabine were helping Zeb up as a cloaked female and a teenage boy pulled a muscular Trandoshan back onto his feet.

Ephraim's anger dissipated, his eyes widening and the blade wavering. His eyes flickered back to an electric blue and his breathing became uneven. "Dad, no matter where I am or who I'm with, I'll _always_ be your _son_ ," Ezra said.

The once-furious male deactivated his lightsaber, releasing it from his grip. It clattered to the ground satisfyingly. All the energy that fuelled him moments ago drained from his muscles as he hung his head in shame. "What have I done?" he whispered, staring at his hands in horror. Despite everything, Ezra wrapped his arms comfortingly around his father. "I'm so sorry," Ephraim whimpered.

"It's not me you need to be apologising to," Ezra replied, turning his attention to me.

I was still frozen, unable to process everything that had just happened. Slowly and cautiously, my former opponent walked up to me and offered a hand. I looked to Ezra, who nodded confidently, before looking up at Ephraim. I could sense the guilt flowing off him through the force and I could see the raw shame in his eyes. Hesitantly, I accepted his hand as he aided me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry… for everything," he said.

I nodded slowly, still slightly dazed. "Maybe," Ephraim started nervously, extending his hand. "Maybe we can start again?"

I flinched at first, staring blankly at his outstretched hand. I wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet. He had tormented my dreams, broken my family apart and taken Ezra away from us, but I could still _try_. I shook his hand and mustered a small smile. "I'll try."

He nodded gratefully, before turning to his son. "And Ezra, if you want to stay with your…. _Family_ , I won't stop you."

Ezra's face brightened with joy. "Really?"

"As long as I get to see you from time to time," he smiled.

Ezra looked to me as I folded my arms and nodded approvingly. Ezra grinned from ear to ear and hugged his father tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed as the others walked over to us. Ephraim gave his son an affectionate squeeze and whispered a goodbye into his ear. Releasing him, he took a step back and gave a sad smile. Sabine ran over and punched Ezra's shoulder. "Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?" The mandalorian gave him a stern glare before punching him in the shoulder again. "That's for ditching us!" Then, she pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the life out of him as I had done before. "And this is for coming back!" she laughed, a mixture of sadness, anger and joy.

He was able to wriggle out of her grasp and then pull her into an embrace of his own. "I'll never understand girls," he chuckled.

Once he released her, Zeb walked over and smacked him up the back of the head. "Seriously?!" Ezra groaned.

"Well, couldn't let Sabine have all the fun," he snickered.

"I see you guys haven't changed," Ezra smirked.

"But _you_ have," Sabine pointed out. "I mean… look at you!"

"Physically? Yes," he said. "Personality wise? Not even a little."

As the crew talked in their own little group, I turned my attention to Ephraim, who had walked towards his team. If I recalled correctly, the brown haired teenager was Jai, who Ezra met during his solo op at the Imperial Academy. Next to him was the cloaked female, who had big brown eyes like, I assumed, her son. Then there was the green Trandoshan who stood tall and proud.

Ephraim turned around and gave me a weak smile. "Take care of him," he said.

I looked at Ezra who was laughing and listening to everyone's little rant of what he'd missed. My heart glowed. Things could finally go back to normal. "I will," I called, earning a respectful nod. He waved as they all ran off down the hill, his cloak winding its way through the wind. Once they were out of sight, I walked over to the crew.

"So, you're here to stay this time, _right_?" Sabine asked.

Ezra gave everyone a nervous smile until his gaze stopped on me. "If that okay with you guys."

I ruffled his hair. "Yeah. Sounds good to me."

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me. I was a little shocked at first, but then returned his embrace. The hole in my heart started to mend as the bond began to strengthen once more. Maybe it would live up to its former glory one day, or even exceed it. In the meantime, I would enjoy my padawan's company and make up for every day I missed of his life. He was here to stay, and that's how I liked it.

Ezra tightened his grip and whispered "Good to be back… _Master_."

* * *

 **Wow guys! It's finally over huh? See, I told you it'd have a happy ending… but! It's not over yet! Not unless you guys would like a sequel! :D It will basically be how Ezra mends his relationship with everyone on the crew again so if you do, give me suggestions for chapter ideas in the reviews. It would be much appreciated! Thank you all for your amazing support by following, favouriting, reviewing etc. I really do appreciate it because it's _you_ guys that keep _me_ writing! I hope you enjoyed joining me on this emotional roller coaster and will keep an eye out for the sequel… when it comes out! And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	14. Sequel Update!

**Hey guys! The sequel to this story, 'To Mend the Bond', is out! The first chapter is up so don't forget to check it out, follow, favourite, review, all that sort of stuff! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the amazing support you gave this story! I really appreciate it! Thank you and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
